One Day with Ervi Smith
by Miladys
Summary: Papa Erwin, Mama Levi, dan Ervi kecil. Apa kalian ingin mengintip satu hari keluarga Smith ini? AU. Eruri. R&R please!


Karena aku ga pernah berhasil RP ini sama partner ku… jadi ku curahkan di fanfic aja :D Banyak banget fanart tentang family mereka kan? Yang terkenal family vacation keluarga Smith by TwoFace. Kira-kira bayanginnya kaya gitu aja. :

Summary: Papa Erwin, Mama Levi, dan Ervi kecil. Apa kalian ingin mengintip satu hari keluarga Smith ini? R&R please!

Disc: SnK by Isayama-sensei.

* * *

Tap tap tap..

Ugh…

Srkk srkk..

Argh…

Puk puk puk..

"… Levi.. biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi.. Tadi malam terlalu-.."

"Papa ceyamat pagi!"

Ah.. seorang malaikat kecil nan imut sedang duduk di dada Erwin. Malaikat kecil ini punya nama, yaitu Ervi Smith. Ervi adalah anak tunggal dari Erwin Smith dan Levi Smith. Sekarang umur si mungil sudah 3 tahun. Ervi kecil memang masih sedikit cadel, tapi dia sudah bisa berjalan normal bahkan berlari. Si jagoan kecil sudah tak pakai dot lo..

Ervi kecil adalah copy paste dari ayahnya, Erwin. Kalau di bandingkan dengan ayahnya, kau bisa bilang dia seperti pinang di belah sembarangan. Bedanya hanya alis mata Ervi mirip dengan Levi, normal tipis tak seperti ayahnya. Kalau orang melihat Erwin dari jauh, mungkin alis matanya duluan yang keliatan.

Erwin mengelus lembut rambut emas Ervi. Dia benar-benar bangga anak tunggalnya ini mirip dia. Kalau dia sepenuhnya mengambil gen Levi, wajah merengut pada umur 3 tahun nampaknya agak horror. Erwin duduk di atas kasur sambil menggendong anaknya itu, "Pagi Ervi.."

"Papa papa.. ayo cwepat! Mama sudah buat salapan~"

"Iya iya.. papa mandi dulu ya?" Erwin tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. Setiap hari minggu, Erwin dan Levi libur dari kerja jadi mereka sepakat untuk memasak setiap minggu. Minggu ini adalah giliran Levi. Ah.. mungkin kalo Erwin bangun lebih awal, dia bisa melihat Levi dengan apron? Itu sesuatu yang super jarang lo.. jangankan memohon, baru ngomong aja udah langsung perang dunia ke-3. "Memang mama masak apa?"

"….. ga yakin." Jawab Ervi polos. Erwin bertanya-tanya siapa yang ngajarin Ervi ngelawak.

"…. Ervi.. makanan yang aku buat namanya pancake."

"Oh.. mama!" Levi terlihat lebih merengut saat muncul di ambang pintu. Ervi langsung merangkak turun dari kasur dan memeluk kaki Levi. Melihat tingkah polah si kecil, Levi akhirnya luluh dan tak jadi bt karena diragukan skill memasaknya. Ia menggendong anaknya naik ke pelukannya.

"Nah Ervi, biarkan papa mandi dulu."

Erwin tersenyum dan bangkit dari kasur. Dia berjalan ke arah Levi lalu perlahan menutup mata Ervi dengan tangannya. Ia sedikit menunduk ke arah wajah Levi dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan yang lembut, "Pagi Levi.."

"…. Pagi. Sudah sana mandi." Levi pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dapur bersama si kecil Ervi yang clueless. Erwin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pasangannya yang super tsundere itu. Padahal kalau malam, Levi bisa meneriaki namanya dalam desah lalu-… pokoknya anu bangetlah. .

.

.

.

.

Jam sarapan keluarga Smith sudah selesai, sekarang mereka duduk bersama di sofa ruang tengah. Mungkin sebagian besar keluarga memilih untuk jalan keluar, namun tidak bagi keluarga Smith. Kalau mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu santai di rumah, mengapa tidak? Karena sehari-hari Erwin dan Levi sibuk berkerja dan Ervi di titipkan di penitipan anak. Awalnya Levi tak tega dan nyaris memaksa Erwin untuk membiarkannya membawa Ervi ke tempat kerja. Namun Erwin merasa itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ceritanya kalau seorang pengacara, bernama Levi, membawa bayi ke meja hijau sambil membela client-nya… itu horror. Erwin sendiri juga sibuk, karena dia adalah seorang GM di perusahaan multi-international. Bahkan sampai ada waktu dimana selama seminggu Erwin bolak-balik ke luar negri.

Siang itu, Ervi duduk di pangkuan Levi. Levi sendiri bersandar ke pundak Erwin sementara Erwin memeluk pundak Levi. Sambil berbagi hangat, mereka menonton acara TV santai yang biasa di putar di hari minggu. Waktu-waktu seperti ini sungguhlah _precious _bagi mereka.

Erwin sedikit mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut rambut Levi. Levi perlahan makin bersender ke Erwin, diam-diam dia ingin sentuhan hangat Erwin. Ya, Erwin benar-benar kangen dengan moment seperti ini. Dulu saat masih di bangku SMA, mereka bisa pacaran seenak jidat dimana pun mereka mau. Mau di kantin, perpus, bahkan WC. Oops..

Dulu Erwin juga suka menggoda ke-tsundere-an Levi. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih kok. Mungkin.. perlu di coba..?

Seakan memecah keheningan yang nyaman, Erwin melontarkan suatu pertanyaan absurd ke anaknya tercinta. "Ervi, coba bilang, siapa yang paling cantik di daerah sini?"

Erwin PD tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu karena dia percaya anaknya pasti menjawab sesuai yang dipikirkannya. Mana mungkin Ervi menjawab selain mamanya? Menggoda Levi itu memang-..

"Tante Alrmini (Armini). Papa kemalin bilang dia cantik."

JLEGER….

Bagaikan kesambar petir tujuh turunan, kedua Smith langsung membeku terdiam membisu. Yang satu karena kaget sama kalimat anaknya, yang satu lagi karena sedang memikirkan escape plan agar nyawanya selamat.

Rupanya, Ervi kecil yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan begitu mudah menyerap dan mengingat ucapan orang. Kemarin sore saat papa Erwin menggendong Ervi di teras rumah, papa Erwin melihat Armin, tetangga baru sebelah yang sedang menyiram rumput. Erwin tak sengaja mengeluarkan komentar kecil seperti itu. Maksud Erwin sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung karena Armin terlalu cantik untuk jadi pria. Ya, benar. Namanya Armin bukan Armini dan lebih tepatnya dia om Armin bukan tante namanya Ervi masih kecil, dia hanya menyerap setengah-setengah.

Erwin sedikit kaget saat Levi tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggendong Ervi,

"Kau tidur di sofa malam ini."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mendekat jam 4 sore dan Levi masih manyun karena kesalah pahaman ini. Erwin sudah berusaha meminta maaf ke Levi ratusan kali. Dia bahkan sudah secara rinci melakukan reka ulang kejadian ala CIA atau FBI. Tapi tetap saja jawaban Levi, "Pada akhirnya kamu memang berpikir dia cantik kan?"

Kalau ini terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa tidak akan makan malam!

… bukan itu yang Erwin khawatirkan.. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana membasmi ngambeknya Levi Smith. Kalau bahkan secara langsung Erwin tak bisa mendapatkan maafnya, mungkin orang lain bisa?

Ah….

Segera Erwin beranjak dari kursinya dan menculik Ervi yang sedang enak-enak bermain di depannya. Dia segera lari ke kamar Ervi dan melakukan briefing kecil untuk secret mission pertama Ervi.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Levi sedang mengunci diri di ruang kerja pribadinya. Dia menghabiskan siangnya membaca file-file clientnya. Siapa tau karena dalam keadaan sedang negatif (read: ngambek) dia bisa menemukan hal-hal yang bisa memberatkan lawan client-nya.

Ketika dia sedang konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk. Awalnya dia membiarkan ketukan kecil itu, tapi suara mengganggu itu tak segera berhenti. "Erwin, aku bilang biarkan aku sendiri!"

….

"Mamaaaaa….."

Bagai sprint 100 m, Levi segera berlari dan membuka pintu. Jadi selama beberapa menit tadi, Levi membiarkan anak tercintanya berdiri sendirian di depan pintu. Erwin dimana si-…..

"Halo mama…" Dengan senyum malaikat seperti ilustrasi buku anak, Ervi seperti keluar dari sebuah dongeng klasik. Ervi memakai celana dengan strap dan tudung merah menutupi kepalanya. Kalau dia berada di dongeng, mungkin dia pemeran Si tudung merah atau si penjual korek api. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang kecil dengan sebuah mawar merah di dalamnya. Lalu di atas mawar itu ada sebuah kartu kecil dengan tulisan, "Je suis désolé." (maafkan aku)

Levi tahu betul pemilik tulisan bergaya klasik yang khas itu. Luluh dengan manisnya Ervi sekarang, dia mengambil keranjangnya dan mencium mawarnya. 'Mawar di kebun belakang..' pikirnya geli dalam hati.

"Ervi, terima kasih ya.." dia mengusap kepala sang buah hati sebelum beranjak ke tempat si pengirim asli.

Si pengirim mawar sekarang sedang duduk di teras belakang dengan tampang serius. Lebih tepatnya tampang deg-degan. Karena sebenarnya Erwin sedang gambling. Dengan cara seperti ini, Levi akan lebih marah atau dia akan memaafkannya?

"Hei.."

Erwin menoleh ke pemilik suara yang dia sudah jelas tau siapa.

"Kalau mawarnya kamu potong terus, nanti tamannya bisa habis.." dengan tampang bosan, Levi bersender di pintu teras.

"Kurasa untuk situasi tertentu, mawar ini bisa berjasa. Tapi tentu, aku salah, maaf.."

"Sampai kapan kamu mau minta maaf?"

"Selamanya, sampai kau mau memaafkan aku Levi." Erwin mendekat dan mulai menggenggam tangan Levi.

"Kamu tidak akan bosan?"

Erwin tertawa kecil dengan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di punggung tangan Levi, "Akan jauh lebih bosan kalau kau tak pernah tersenyum untukku lagi Levi."

"… tapi aku tak pernah senyum."

"Hahaha.. kau tau bukan itu maksudku. Maksudnya paling tidak jangan marah lagi padaku.."

"…. Dasar.." Levi pun memeluk tubuh besar Erwin dan langsung di balas oleh Erwin. Mungkin Erwin tak bisa melihat, tapi dia bisa merasa Levi tersenyum kecil di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Mama.. bawcakan aku dongeng.."

Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, waktunya Ervi kecil tidur. Ini adalah tugas Levi untuk menemani sampai Ervi terlelap. Tapi biasanya Ervi tak akan langsung tidur, Ervi kecil suka sekali di bacakan dongeng agar dia bisa tidur.

Masalahnya karena Ervi dibacakan dongeng tiap malam, Levi sudah kehabisan cerita. Tak ada satupun buku dongeng yang belum Levi bacakan. Bahkan semua cerita anak yang Levi ingat sudah habis diceritakan.

"Ervi tak ingin langsung tidur..?" Levi mengusap kepala Ervi, berharap dia itu bisa membuatnya lelap.

"Aku mau celita, mama.."

"Bagaimana kalau nyanyian..?"

"Gak ah. Syerem."

Levi merengut sebentar mendengar jawaban polos anaknya. Dia memutar otak mencari-cari di setiap sudut ingatannya. Kira-kira apa yang bisa di ceritakan? Dia tak mungkin menceritakan bagaimana kisah client-nya di meja hijau kan? Atau bagaimana sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini dia selesaikan?

Ah.. ada satu cerita..

"Ervi.. mungkin cerita ini panjang dan membosankan.. tidak apa?"

"Cewritakan saja mama!"

"Baiklah..", Levi bersender dengan nyaman sambil memandang jauh ke langit-langit.

"Jaman dahulu kala, bumi bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi manusia karena ada monster yang berkeliaran. Agar manusia selamat mereka membuat dinding besar mengelilingi mereka." Levi menghela nafas kecil.

"Dengan sebuah harapan, sekumpulan manusia itu mengumpulkan prajurit yang di tugaskan untuk membasmi para monster. Bertahun-tahun para prajurit itu bertugas, namun hasilnya nihil."

"Apakah mereka menyelah?"

"….. tidak. Karena pada suatu hari, salah satu prajurit itu memberi harapan pada manusia. Dia dapat berubah menjadi monster dan melawan monster-monster lain. Dengan keadaannya, perlahan mereka berhasil melawan." Levi menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Akhirnya pertarungan terakhir datang. Sang komandan, sang prajurit terbaik, dan prajurit pemberi harapan bertarung di medan perang. Semua monster mengepung dari seluruh sisi, namun para prajurit tak pernah menyerah walau teman-teman mereka berguguran. Akhirnya para monster perlahan mati menyisakan si raja monster. Prajurit yang dapat berubah menjadi monster melawan raja monster itu. Sang komandan dan sang prajurit mencoba membantu namun ternyata beberapa monster masih hidup dan mengepung sang komandan. Sang komandan berhasil melawan mereka semua, namun dia terluka parah." Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"….. mama?"

"Ah ya maaf.. Lalu.." Levi terdiam sejenak. "Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sang prajurit terbaik bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah sebaiknya dia membawa Sang komandan kembali ke tenda medis atau apakah sebaiknya dia membantu prajurit yang sedang melawan monster itu?"

"Akhirnya..? Akhirnya..?"

"…. Manusia menang Ervi.. Sang prajurit terbaik dan prajurit yang manusia sebut sebagai harapan terakhir itu bisa mengalahkan semua monster.." Levi tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Ceritanya selu mama.. lain kali lagi ya.."

"Tentu Ervi… selamat malam."

"Malam mama.." Levi mengecup kening Ervi dan beranjak pergi. Saat itu juga dia menyadari kalau Erwin bersender di pintu kamar dan menatap Levi dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau tak ceritakan dengan lengkap Levi..?" Erwin perlahan mengikuti Levi yang berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Apa kamu bisa menceritakan kenyataan pahit ke anakmu?"

"Tapi kita menang.."

"Tapi aku merasa kalah.."

Erwin tertawa kecil, "Kau masih menyesalinya?"

"…. Aku tak pernah menyesalinya Erwin."

"Oh?" Erwin menaikan satu alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Rasa sakit kehilangan itu masih menghantuiku hingga ke kehidupanku di selanjutnya.."

-flashback-

_Dunia merah.. dunia merah dan begitu menyakitkan._

_Erwin tak lagi sudah bisa berjalan, kaki kanannya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Tulang rusuknya patah dan dia yakin pecahannya telah melukai organ dalamnya. Nafasnya pun sudah tak membawa oksigen ke paru-parunya. _

_Matanya sedikit buram namun dia bisa melihat Levi berlari ke arahnya dan meneriaki namanya, "ERWIN..!"_

_Levi berusaha mengecek keadaannya, di belakang Levi, Erwin bisa melihat titan Eren yang sedang bertarung. Eren terlihat kewalahan. _

"_Levi tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Tapi Erwin, kau harus pergi ke camp medis!"_

"_TINGGALKAN AKU. INI PERINTAH."_

_Dan Levi pun meninggalkannya, membiarkan malaikat kematian mencuri nyawa pria yang di cintainya. _

-End flashback-

Erwin seketika itu memeluk Levi dan menciumnya kuat. Seakan-akan dalam diam dia berteriak 'aku disini sekarang.' "Kau tau aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau memilikiku di sekarang, sampai akhir hayat."

Levi membalas pelukannya, "ya.. sampai akhir hayat."

Erwin tersenyum dan menuntun Levi ke kamar. Tempat dimana mereka melanjutkan hari tenang keluarga Smith secara private~

Sampai ketika Ervi tiba-tiba menangis dan rewel lalu memaksa kedua orang tuanya menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka..

* * *

Owari~ :D mau buat fluff sih.. tapi itu apa di bagian akhirnya lol.  
R&R please~


End file.
